Conductive organic polymers originally attracted the attention of researchers over 20 years ago. The interest generated by these polymers compared to conventional conducting materials (e.g., metals, semiconductive metal oxides) was largely due to factors such as light weight, flexibility, durability, and potential ease of processing. To date the most commercially successful conductive organic polymers are the polyanilines and polythiophenes, which are marketed under a variety of tradenames. These materials can be prepared by polymerizing aniline or dioxythiophene monomers in aqueous solution in the presence of a water soluble polymeric acid, such as poly(styrenesulfonic acid) (PSS), as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,575 entitled “Polythiophene dispersions, their production and their use.” The recent development of electroluminescent (EL) devices for use in light emissive displays and thin film field effect transistors for use as electrodes has resulted in a new area of interest in conductive organic polymers. EL devices such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) containing conductive organic polymers generally have the following configuration:                anode/buffer layer/EL material/cathodeThe anode is typically any material that has the ability to inject holes into the EL material, such as, for example, indium/tin oxide (ITO). The anode is optionally supported on a glass or plastic substrate. EL materials include fluorescent dyes, fluorescent and phosphorescent metal complexes, conjugated polymers, and mixtures thereof. The cathode is typically any material, such as Ca or Ba, that has the ability to inject electrons into the EL material.        
The buffer layer is typically a conductive organic polymer which facilitates the injection of holes from the anode into the EL polymer layer. The buffer layer can also be called a hole-injection layer, a hole transport layer, or may be characterized as part of a bilayer anode. Typical aqueous-dispersible conductive organic polymers employed as buffer layers are the emeraldine salt form of polyaniline (“PAni”) or a polymeric dioxyalkylenethiophene doped with a polymeric sulfonic acid.
While the buffer layer must have some electrical conductivity in order to facilitate charge transfer, the highest conductivity of buffer layer films derived from commonly known aqueous polyaniline or polythiophene dispersion is generally in the range of about 10−3 S/cm. The conductivity is about three order magnitude higher than necessary. Indeed, in order to prevent cross-talk between anode lines (or pixels), the electrical conductivity of the buffer layers should be minimized to about 10−6 S/cm without negatively affecting the light emitting properties of a device containing such a buffer layer. For example, a film made from a commercially available aqueous poly(ethylenedioxythiophene) (“PEDT”) dispersion, Baytron®-P VP AI 4083 from H. C. Starck, GmbH, Leverkusen, Germany, has conductivity of ˜10−3 S/cm. This is too high to avoid cross-talk between pixels. Accordingly, there is a need for high resistance buffer layers for use in electroluminescent devices. There is also a need for improved properties for microelectronics applications.